


she was beautiful

by cassiedoesthings



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Great Comet, Homophobia, MMM MY GIRLS, do they have a ship name???/, lol what are canon personalities, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiedoesthings/pseuds/cassiedoesthings
Summary: ALL OF THIS IS OLD I SWEAR CH 2 IS BETTER ~ future giliOne-shot that isnt really a one-shot because i started writing this in augustwhoops





	1. ~ one ~

**Author's Note:**

> #letsonyahaveagirlfriend2k18  
> actually i wrote this in 2017 but forget that
> 
> also I just really wanted to post this so the ending sucks but whatever
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO hey dont kill me but the sonya x dolokhov part might not be completely true, i havent actually read war and peace. im kinda just basing that off of that on grace mclean interview (you know the one)

      Sonya was alone. Like always. Walking down the street on a cold night. Everything was such a mess. Everything. It all started with Nikolai. She thought she had loved him. She thought. Dolokhov always had an interest in her, but she would always push him away.  
      "That idiot.." Sonya muttered under her breath. She didn't know where she was headed, anywhere from here. A flower was gripped tightly in her hand that she held very close next to her body. A red rose, a common tradition in her family, stemming from one of her ancestors names.  
      She gripped the flower close to her. Why did everything have to go wrong? Sonya sat down on a bench nearby, and cried. Cried for almost an hour. Until tears couldn't come. No one was here, no one could see her. At least she thought.  
      "Excuse me?" A voice called from the darkness. Sonya jumped back and gripped the flower even harder.  
      "Who's there?" Sonya called back, terrified. Has someone been spying on her?  
      "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" a face came into view. A girl, fairly tall, wearing a small black and white dress. A large necklace with a cross was draped around her neck. She was beautiful.  
      "Oh, uh, hello" Sonya mumbled. She was taken back by this girl. Her shaky hand gestured for her to sit down on the bench, and so she did.  
      "I guess I should introduce myself. My names Mary Bolkonsky. I was walking around here and happened to notice you. I'm sorry if I seem creepy or something.." The girl told her. Bolkonsky. She had heard that name before, probably from Nikolai or Dolokhov.  
      Sonya stayed quiet. Who was this stranger? She couldn't trust just anyone. She had learned her lesson before. Mary stayed quiet too. However, Sonya felt like they were connecting. She kind of wanted to talk to her. Her mind told her to stop, that it was too dangerous, but her heart told her to go.  
      Sonya wrapped her arms around Mary in a tight hug. Mary was obviously confused, but she didn’t pull away. Mary’s face turned as red as the flower Sonya had now dropped onto the wet, barren pavement. The freezing wind whirred past them, shaking nearby bushes and making the sound of rustling leaves.  
      It was like the world had stopped spinning. That every single person on the entire planet  
just stopped in the moment. All that mattered was the two girls, alone in the middle of the night. When they finally pulled away, they were quiet.  
      “I-I have to go.” Mary stuttered, and ran into the distant fog of the night.


	2. ~ two ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE ANGST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when chapter 2 comes out 5 months later
> 
> i promised i wouldn't make it as angsty as the first chapter but that didn't work
> 
> ch 3 is already half written sooooo

      The speed of Mary’s feet hitting the ground as she ran wasn’t anything compared to the rate of her heart beating furiously out of her chest. It seemed like every step she took made the ever growing horizon get blurrier and farther away.  
      Once Mary had run out of breath and sunk back to reality, she realized she didn’t know where she was. But hell, that was the least of her problems. The giant trees towered over her, making her head spin with more anxious thoughts.  
Mary dug through her pocket and pulled out her phone. 

      Andre, he’ll definitely be there.

      Mary clicked his name and listened to the heartrending sound of the phone ringing. Ringing. And ringing.

      Andre didn’t pick up.

      “Always, why do I always fuck things up?!” Mary yelled to herself. Her mind flashed with images of the girl she was talking to. Her bright ginger hair, pulled back into a bun. The way the girls eyes stared into her own making her heart almost stop beating entirely.

      She couldn’t help but compare herself to the girl. Mary could never be that daring to just hug a stranger, or as confident as to not just run away.  
      And she couldn’t ever be as beautiful…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know its not that long but it needed to be separated from ch 3 and i couldnt add it to ch 1 rip


End file.
